Visitando a la abuela
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: —¿Dónde se han metido? Espero que no estén haciendo algo indecente, deben esperar hasta el matrimonio para eso, igual que yo hice con mi señor esposo. ¡Apresúrense que se enfría el pollo y no me acuerdo de dónde puse el jugo! Para: Hazel L. Zhang-Friki.


**Visitando a la abuela **

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_ **

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

**Para:** Hazel L. Zhang-Friki.

**Pareja:** Justin Finch-Fletchey & Susan Bones.

* * *

La casa de la abuela de Justin es una edificación de ladrillos rojizos que se alza al final de la calle, con un patio delantero con setos recortados y un portón de hierro que el tiempo ha ido oxidando. La entrada solamente cuenta con dos escalones, algo entendible ya que la abuela de Justin es una señora de edad y tener que bajar más escalones para salir al patio, es poco recomendable. Un pequeño pino aromático cuelga de la puerta de madera y las fosas nasales de Susan se ven invadida por el aroma que le trae el viento.

Susan siente que las manos le cosquillean de puro nerviosismo. Justin le ha dicho varias veces que no tiene nada que temer pero ella no puede evitar sentirse nerviosa por la situación, es la tarde en que va a conocer a su abuela. Oliver, el hermano mayor de Justin, ya se encuentra en la sala de estar cuando ambos entran. Se pone de pie y camina en dirección a ellos. Le da un abrazo amistoso a su hermano y saluda a Susan con un beso en la mejilla.

—Tan hermosa como siempre, señorita Bones. Me sorprende que mi hermano te haya encontrado antes que yo —dice con galantería, Susan suelta una risa nerviosa y Justin frunce el ceño—. Relájate hermano que solamente era una broma. La abuela quiere conocer a la chica de la fotografía.

Susan se siente sorprendida, ella desconoce cualquier detalle que tenga que ver con una fotografía. Por lo que sus ojos se posan en Justin y él dice:

—Desde segundo tengo la fotografía que nos tomamos en Hogsmeade cuando Ernie hizo enfadar a Madame Rosmerta y terminamos fuera de las Tres Escobas.

—¿La has llevado todo este tiempo? —Justin asiente con un movimiento de cabeza, sus mejillas comienzan a teñirse de rosado—. No puedo creer que hayas llevado durante más de cinco años esa fotografía. Yo llevaba el cabello demasiado corto, me hacía lucir poco femenina.

—Yo creo que eres perfecta con el cabello corto o largo.

Ella no tiene tiempo de sonrojarse por el cumplido porque Oliver les interrumpe:

—Creo que voy a vomitar por tanta cursilería. Casi puedo ver corazones rojos flotando alrededor de ustedes y un cupido lanzándoles una flecha.

La abuela de Justin es una señora de cabello blanco como la nieve aunque de aspecto sedoso y ojos color miel rodeados de pequeñas arrugas. Está sentada en una reposera, tejiendo un abrigo que examina críticamente.

—¡Oliver mira el abrigo que te estoy tejiendo para tu cumpleaños!

Oliver esboza una media sonrisa, pensando que ni de coña se va a poner otro abrigo tejido por su abuela. Siempre se los teje de modo que le quedan cortos, es como si pensara que sigue siendo un crío de diez años.

—Mira quien ha llegado —dice él a modo de respuesta y señala a Susan la cabeza—. ¿Recuerdas que querías conocer a la chica de la fotografía?

Oliver le acerca sus lentes y ella estudia a Susan desde la cabeza hasta los pies. Le toca el cabello rojizo como el color del ocaso que está perfectamente arreglado en una trenza y le pellizca las mejillas.

—Pero esta muchacha está demasiado flaca y necesita un corte de cabello urgente —Susan pestañea confusa mientras las manos blandas le siguen tocando la mejilla—. ¿Seguro que es la misma chica?

Justin toma de la mano a Susan y la aleja de su abuela.

—Si abuela, ella es Susan. Ya pasaron cinco años desde la fotografía, los dos hemos cambiado —interviene Justin, luego se dirige a su novia—: Mi abuela tiene problemas de memoria. A veces no sabe que necesita de sus lentes para ver y me llama Oliver.

—¡Al fin me traes a la muchacha! Por un tiempo llegue a dudar de tus gustos, como siempre traías a ese chico llamado Ernie y nunca has sido agraciado, ese es Oliver. Además siempre estás demasiado flaco. Quédate un mes conmigo y te pondré en forma, muchacho. ¿No lo crees, Sadie?

—Se llama Susan, abuela. Tienes que recordarlo.

—Por supuesto, querido Oliver. Estoy segura de que a Sansa le encantará mi comida. ¿A qué si? He cocinado pollo al horno con un poco de ensalada aunque no recuerdo dónde he dejado el jugo de naranja.

Mientras que Oliver la ayuda a ponerse de pie, Justin arrastra a Susan hasta la entrada.

—Sabía que no era buena idea que conocieras a mi abuela. Discúlpala. Con los años se ha vuelto más olvidadiza y creo que tampoco está escuchando bien últimamente. No voy a esperar que te quedes a almorzar después de toda esta escena —Justin abre la puerta—. Vamos te llevaré a casa.

Susan suelta una risa genuina.

—¿Piensas que estoy enfadada por tener una abuela de lo más divertida? ¡Por Merlín! A mí me encantaría tener una abuela así de graciosa. Mi abuela lo único que hace es quejarse por todo durante todo el día y no recuerdo que haya reparado en mí alguna vez, sin ser para criticarme —escuchan la voz de Oliver desde la cocina que los está llamando—. Tenemos un almuerzo por delante y estoy segura que a tu abuela no le gustaría que se ponga fría la comida.

Susan se inclina en dirección a Justin y le besa suavemente en los labios. Entonces él piensa que es afortunado de tenerla a su lado, para atravesar momentos difíciles como la muerte de la tía de Susan y momentos incómodos y al mismo tiempo divertido por el que están atravesando. Le devuelve el beso y le acaricia la trenza.

—¿Dónde se han metido? Espero que no estén haciendo algo indecente, deben esperar hasta el matrimonio para eso, igual que yo hice con mi señor esposo. ¡Apresúrense que se enfría el pollo y no me acuerdo de dónde puse el jugo!


End file.
